Naruto's Challenge
by Jude24
Summary: Naruto's Life is About to Change Forever And the Timeline IS Normal but Sasiori is still living and There is alot of free time after the Pain Arc
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Challenge

**Disclaimer**: Naruto I want to own But Masashi Kishimoto Owns you Not Me

**Summary**: Naruto's Life is changing. But now something He Had Not Thought would happen is Happing about Sakura

FYI: The Timeline of This Is if Sasori had just been Heavenly Damaged and not have died and a bit More Time Happened after the Pain Arc

* * *

"So that's it I am Pregnant Kakashi Sensei". Said Sakura sounding Very Scared and Serious

"Who is the Farther? Asked Kakashi.

"Umm…it's…Umm it's…"

"Don't Waste Your Breath Telling Me I guess The Farther Doesn't Know Anyway Am I Correct"?

"Uh…..Yeah "Said Sakura Weakly.

"Go Tell Him Know Ok" Said Kakashi

"Okay Sensei "said Sakura Then Left

**MEANWHILE **

**Setting: A Destroyed Area **

**Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai and Master Asuma (Who are all Damaged and Hurt) Are in Combat Agstant Akatsuki Members Deidra, Sasori and Saskue.**

"Okay Sai Are you READY!" Said Asuma with his Health at the Brink of Death

"Yes! Said Sai

"Okay Go! Shadow Style: Shadow Possession Jutsu! Said Shikamaru

Deidra Sasori and Saskue's Body Trapped

"NARUTO NOW! USE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU AND MAKE YOUR CLONES USE RASENGAN ON THOSE 3!"

Said Asuma with Urgent order But Naruto Just stood there still in Shock after Hearing Words he never thought he would hear Saskue say

**Earlier **

WHY SASKUE COME BACK YOU ALREADY GOT YOUR GOAL TO KILL ITACHI WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT! Yelled Naruto

What I want Now Naruto. Said Saskue While his Chidori was charging. "Naruto My Know Goal His to Do What Itachi Did I want to kill everybody In the Hidden Leaf! And …..Kill you Naruto Said Saskue Coldly.

**Present **

Hey Wake Up Naruto! Go Yelled Asuma

….Why Naruto

That's It am Done Playing Around! Said Saskue Just Breaking out of the Possession Jutsu

He must have Just Slipped up on you Saskue. Said Deidra

DAMN! .Said Shikamaru

Ninja Art: Bombed Beast. Said Sai as 2 Birds in Dropped Bombs on Deidra and Sasori

Okay Ready to Die! Said Saskue

No...UH Okay Naruto Go Fight Sasori and Sai Has Deidra Shikamaru and I got Asuma

FUCK NO! Yelled Naruto

I GOT SASKUE! Yelled Naruto While his Clones Generating a Rasengan

**Back in the Hidden Leaf**

Iruka Sensei! Said The 1 month Pregnant Sakura

"Yeah What's Up"

"Have you seen Naruto?" said Sakura

"No But what's The Problem ?' Said Iruka

"I Need to to tell Me that um... That i am Pregnanting a Cold Yeah That's all Well Bye" Then Sakura Left Very Quickly

"Wried who Says i am Pregnanting a Cold" said iruka Puzzled

* * *

**Well That's Chapter one and there is Many More to Come!**

**My Good Bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Battle and Shock

**Disclaimer:** I want to own you Naruto but Masashi Kishimoto Owns the 9 tailed Beast Not Me Darn

**Summary: **The Battle Begins With Team Asuma versus Saskue, Deidara and Sasori and Sakura Tells Her Master Her Secret

FYI: The Timeline of This Is if Sasori had just been Heavenly Damaged and not have died and a bit More Time Happened after the Pain Arc. But Naruto has Already Befriend Killer Bee

Also Zetsu is in this Story and when his Dark Side Talks the Words are going to look Like **This **and his other will be the Normal wording. Thank you

"Come On Saskue Lets Go". Said Naruto Ready to fight His So Called friend who wants him Dead

"Team Asuma Go! Said Asuma as Smoke Come from Sai's Bombs Hit the Ground but Deidara and Sasori in the Air on Deidara's Animated Bird

"You missed me weakling" Said Deidara Confidently

"Ready Guys Remember Sai you got Sasori cause your and Sasori's Style's are total different from yours. You use ninja Art and he uses ….Well He's A Puppet Master You Versus Deidara is Like You Versus Yourself" Said Shikamaru

**Back in the Hidden Leaf **

"Kakashi Lady Fifth Wants to See You and Sakura". Said Raido "Okay Guess Me and Sakura Are there then". Said Kakashi

**AT The Hokages Mansion**

"Okay Sakura I heard from the Konoha Hospital That Your Pregnant "Said with a Shock on her Face."Um….uh…YES! I am Pregnant Lady Fifth! Said Sakura

**Back on the Battle Field **

Naruto Throwing A punch At Saskue Making him Whirl in the Air but Naruto Came Back Faster and Threw 4 Clones at Saskue's Arms and Legs Knocking Him of His Feet but Standing up Quickly "Okay Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu "Said Saskue Destroying Naruto's Clone Whom He Fought since that Frist Fist while the Real Naruto Still Charging His Rasengan Then ….. He Let Go and Went Flying with the Rasengan in his Palm But Saskue Trying to Counter Naruto's Move "Fire Style: Art of Dragon Flame" Summoned Saskue. On the Other Side of the Battle Sai vs. Sasori "Puppet Control: Bomb Frenzy "Said Sasori but Sai Quickly Dodged all the Flying Bombs and while in air Sai unrolled His Scrolls and Draw and Shouted

Ninja Art: Running Bulldogs And those Bulldogs went Running at Sasori and Almost all Them Smashed into Sasori and went flying to smash into Boulder. "It went to Completion but… his not done yet" said Sai. Sasori with His Body Damaged but Still "Standing is that all! Said Sasori Sai Now Knowing this is Only the Beginning and So far In the Asuma and Shikamaru Versus Deidara. Ninja Art: Explosive Wave and wave of an Explosive Blew over the Land and both Asuma and Shikamaru Went Flying Shikamaru Lucky Caught Handle of a Boulder and held on but Asuma hit the ground Rolling hitting everything on the ground and then it Finally Stop but Deidara was not done yet with them "Weaklings I am only getting Warmed up How about I kill you first old man" said Deidara With a joys Look on His Face

**Back at the Hokages Mansion **

"So Sakura I am not going to ask any Personal Thing But Do you Know how much This Is Going to Affect yours and the farther of this Child Life as a Shinobi ! Said Tsunade Alto Serious. "Yes Ma'am said sakura with some fear in her voice. "Okay is the Farther of the Child on a Mission?" Said the fifth Hokage." Yes I think so" Said sakura still with fear in her voice. "Okay Shinzue and Raido Check every Shinobi in Sakura's Rank got that" said Tsunade. "Yes Ma'am! Said both Shinzue and Raido. "But for you sakura by Next week you must tell me, Kakashi, or the Shinobi Jonin understand!"Said Tsunade." Yes ma'am you can count on me" Said Sakura. "Nice to her Not you too are dismissed" Said Tsunade and both left instantly.

**Back on the Battle Field **

Naruto went running at Saskue with his Rasengan in his Palm While 3 Flame Dragons Went at Naruto sent by Saskue Uchiha. Naruto Passed all three of the Dragons and Saskue stood there with a Grin on his Face and Naruto Ran Faster and The Rasengan went near Saskue's Belly but when he was at that Point. BOOM! Naruto getting smashed by A Fourth Flame Dragon he did not see Coming and then Saskue said "Chidori Steam" And Naruto Stood there while getting shocked by the Jutsu and then Saskue came running and Stared Punching and Kicking Naruto Rapidly For a good 7 Minutes and then Said "mangekyou Sharingan "And Kicked Naruto flying then Saskue said "Chidori" and ran At Naruto and Boom! Naruto Got hit by the Chidori and Naruto Bleeding more then he was with Blood coming out of his mouth and from his forehead to and now a Hole in his Jacket and Body and Saskue picking up Naruto. "Naruto I am going to destroy with my new Power" said Saskue. And Now Sai Summing Ninja Art: Bomb Clones there were 7 other Sai's and all of them look the same like the Real Sai. "Let's Go" and all of the Sai's went Attacking Sasori But then Sasori threw a scroll in the air and then 100 Puppets Came Flying and Smashed all of the Fake Sai's And the Real Sai but Sai Felt Explosives Around him cause his Clones if you striked them They Would Explode and Sai stood there in pain and then Sasori put his Hands in a Upward position and flames Came Flying out And 45 Seconds of fire Hit Sai but then Sai ran and stood behind a rock but he knew that the rock would not Last long."Bring it on" Said Asuma as he ran striking and smashed Deidara's Face with his Special Fist Weapon But then Deidara Stood Up and Ran At Asuma and Started Striking with his Animated Bird Flying at him with every Strike which was about 20 and then sent a snake at him which explode in his face and Shikamaru Lilied on the ground with a Grin on his face and shouted now at the same moment when Deidara Punch him in his face Boom! Only Deidara went flying." What how did that happened and why did the old Guy get hurt "Said Deidara. "Cause when Asuma Stood up after the wave a wrapped an invisible Bomb Trap but it did not hurt Asuma causes I put a curse on it that made sure only the attacker would get effected by it" said Shikamaru. "Well Then I guess I am Ready to Kill You guys now "Said Deidara. But Something Strange Happened to Naruto. "SASKUE I UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME YOU CAN'T KILL IF YOU ALREADY DIED!YELLED Naruto in his 4 Tails Mode. Saskue thought "He looks the same as he looked when I fought him in the Final Valley that day but just with 4 tails. Naruto Came Running and Boom Punched Saskue and Each Punch crushed Saskue and he Came With combo's for nearly 6 Minutes then Saskue Summoned with his Eye Bleeding for Almost the whole Fight "Susano'O And a man of Guard Came around Saskue and then the Armored man around Saskue Came with a fist to Naruto But Naruto Grabbed it By it's Fist and Saskue Look Completely Shocked and Naruto Smash It's Hand and then it Was gone and Saskue's Hand Has Been Hurt Blood coming out of Not Caring for the Pain "There was a reason why I Shoot those 3 Flame Dragon's Naruto for this Jutsu THE THUNDERCLAP!" said Saskue with a sick Look on his face with a Sick Smile too. And Naruto Look to the sky and Saw Looked like a Lighting Dragon but Naruto was ready for it.

**At the Akatsuki Hideout **

"**Look's like Saskue Over did it** yeah why dose he always use the Mangekyou Sharingan and The Susano'O idiot I mean Use your powe-**Shut up Damn you just can't stop talking .**Said Zetsu."Hey Madara You going to Check on Saskue said Zetsu. "No I will save him when he is Near Death". Said Madara Uchiha Worlds Most Dangerous rouge Ninja.

**Back on the Battle Field **

"Naruto….Be gone by the Thunderclap" said Saskue Coolly. It came down on Naruto But he just looked at it The Lighting Dragon and Roared at And Then it went back and Fell down on Saskue. Saskue Stood up everywhere on his Body was Bleeding and He stood there Weak and can barley move. "Who's….Ugh…Cha...kra…..is UGH! Is….UGH …..?*Cough* ….that…*Cough….it's o stron…g. Said the Very weak Saskue. "I NOW WHO'S CHAKRA IT IS AND HE IS GOING TO LIKE THIS MOVE. Said Naruto and he ran At Saskue with A Clothesline And then 8 Tails Killer Bee Came Suddenly and Both Clotheslined Saskue Making Half of Saskue's Blood Came out of him As the Crushing Blow Got Him.

**1,505 Words I am Pooped I won't Be Making Chapter 3 for Some Weeks or Months But here is the Next Chapter Promo**

**Now As Sakura wait's to tell the Farther of her Child and With Team Asuma with Killer bee Are Saskue and Guys in Trouble!**

**My God Bless you guys!**


End file.
